Ver
by Anniih
Summary: "Tú te beneficias conmigo, y yo me beneficio contigo. Gran negocio, ¿no te parece?" Porque Manuel ya puede ver a Arthur. *¿UKxChile? No pairing*


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Hetalia y de LatinHetalia pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

**Advertencia:** Arthur enojado por no recibir atención. ¿Destrucción al UKxChile? No me maten, es que no pude contenerme aunque sea fans de la pareja.

**Pareja: **Ninguna, solo 'amistad'.

.

* * *

**Ver**

Entra al baño después de una larga reunión escuchando las estupideces de Alfred. Se pregunta cómo sus oídos pueden aguantar tanto esa voz tan chillona, es irritante.

El agua está corriendo en el lavamanos y se moja el rostro llevándose sin querer los cabellos que cuelgan en su frente. Levanta la cabeza y se mira en el espejo. Da un suspiro netamente agotador, luego va secarse el rostro con el papel higiénico enrollado y pegado en la pared. El ruido de la puerta del baño le hace voltear curioso topándose con Manuel. Este le mira con naturalidad para ir a lavarse las manos. No le dijo nada. Ninguna palabra.

― ¿Te sucede algo? ―pregunta haciendo pelota el papel entre sus manos y lo vota al basurero.

―No. ¿Por qué? ―contesta esparciéndose el jabón entremedio de sus dedos mientras el agua corre.

―Haz estado así todo el día. No me has dirigido la palabra y menos una mirada. Por eso pregunto. ―se acerca al chileno cruzándose de brazos, adquiriendo un semblante severo y preocupado. Él no es así, está seguro que le pasa algo.

―Uhm~. ¿Te sientes porque no te tomo atención como siempre? ―curca los labios sin que la situación le parezca divertida, terminando se lavarse las manos.

― ¿Qué te sucede conmigo? ―frunce el ceño. No le agrada.

―Arthur, Arthur. _Inglaterra. _Me di cuenta de varias cosas que nunca quise creer, pero…creo que es tiempo de quitarme la venda ―Arthur sigue sin comprenderle de una manera desagradable―. Simplemente dejé de ser el niño que te admiraba, pero te sigo teniendo respeto…lo que me queda de ello. ―se rasca un poco la nuca volviendo a tomarse la plática con seriedad, y ríe para sus adentros observando la cara de confusión y exasperada del británico.

―_We are friends._ ―dice como si Manuel lo hubiese olvidado. Claro que no lo olvida.

―No lo niego ―y lo dice―; somos iguales. Tú te beneficias conmigo, y yo me beneficio contigo. Gran negocio, ¿no te parece?

― ¿Adónde quieres llegar? ―exige.

―A ninguna parte ―ahora sonríe sarcástico incorporándose metiendo las manos en los bolsillo del pantalón―. Solo supe algunas cositas.

Esas 'cositas' le comienzan a fastidiar al mayor. Este se mantiene en silencio.

―Vamos Arthur, no siempre fuiste un ángel conmigo y lo sabes ―prosigue―. Y aunque digan que soy un _inglés_, es un alago ―luego da cortos pasos hacia al frente―. ¿Sabes _Inglaterra_? A veces no me siento muy bien que me digan así. Prefiero que me digan que soy un _prusiano _―voltea sonriendo de lado―. Pero no soy _Arthur_ ni _Gilbert_. Soy…yo. _Manuel._ ―mira los orbes verdes que alguna vez le creyó todo ciegamente.

Arthur continúa sin decir absolutamente nada.

―Bueno, me tengo que ir ―menciona relajado yendo a la puerta. La abre quedándose a girar un poco directo al europeo―. Si queri' podemos continuar la conversa para otro día, y si teni' dudas o queri' tomarte un té conmigo, estaré con Gilbert en el jardín. ―se va dejándolo solo en el baño.

La única compañía que tiene ahora es el silencio. Las palabras le suenan en la mente y obviamente tendrá una conversación muy seria con el chileno, aclarando todos los puntos para no perder su amistad.

_Tú te beneficias conmigo, y yo me beneficio contigo. Gran negocio, ¿no te parece?_

Puede tener algo de razón.

.

* * *

**N/A:** Era más corto, y se me alargó. Siento que falta un poco más al final, tenía la oración correcta para rematar pero me desconcentré y se me fue (D:). Esto lo soñé, enserio, y estaban en el baño conversado y no otra cosa (xD). Simplemente y personalmente, veo que Manuel tiene una venda en los ojos con respecto a Arthur, y se la quise sacar, que no lo idolatre tanto (aunque me gusta que lo haga ;D). Si se fijan en la historia de estos dos, ya sea desde la colonia (o seeh, piratas en Coquimbo, Valparaíso y tantas otras ciudades más) hasta hoy, la mayoría de las veces _Arthur_ se va para donde calienta el sol. Y…supongo que lo otro ya lo saben, solo lean un poco de historia de estos países tan parecido y a la vez tan distintos.

Aclaro unos puntitos chiquititos. "Ser Gilbert", encontré sin querer por internet sobre la Prusianización, donde decían que "Chile es la Prusia de Latinoamérica o Sudamérica" no recuerdo bien. Y bueno, me dio bastante risa. No veo a Manuel narcisista con un pollo en la cabeza(xD). Pero se sabe que Gilbert eligió a Manuel para darle de su influencia junto con Ludwig y llevarlo para todos los latinos y blablablá. Solo es porque mantiene vigente la Prusianización en el ejército, nada más. [Me está gustando el PruxChi D:] Y "Ser Arthur", ya lo deben saber… "Chile es la Inglaterra de Sudamérica"…ni siquiera somos tan ingleses, solo tomamos té y vivimos parecidos…geográficamente hablando, _peleando con países vecinos y quedando aislados. ¡El salitre, el salitre~!_ ¿Has visto un chileno puntual? Respuesta: Yo xD

Y am…no sé qué más decir. ¿Algo que decir? Sin insultos, mientras yo no le hecho. Fans del UKxChile, no me maten. ¡Tenía ganas de escribir esto! Ver a Manuel ignorando a Arthur es tan sexy~.

Ya, me voy. Nos vemos.

¡Saludos!

¡Chau, chau!

**¿Review's?**

Conversar en el baño es de minas xD.


End file.
